Sea Breeze, Precious Friends
by StayAlive
Summary: Lara sits on the beach in the middle of the night. Everything is peaceful as it should be until she hears a rustle behind her. Includes my OC.
1. Shadows

A/n: I decided to write a story with one of my OC. I was just bored. Heh, not really I'm working on a bunch of stories. I just wanted to take a break from humor. So, here goes. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Just my own OC.

Sea Breeze

1. Shadows

Lara sat on the beach. It was the middle of the night. She should be at home, sleeping, but Lara wasn't in the mood for sleep. Besides, it felt like someone was calling her out here.

She shivered as the sea breeze rushed past her trying to pull her very short reddish-brown hair with it. Lara's bright green eyes narrowed as she blamed herself for not getting a jacket. Lara only wore her black tank-top and long black pants. She also had on black, fingerless gloves that she pulled absentmindedly at.

_Why are you out here alone?_ The ocean seemed to whisper as it crawled up the shore towards Lara.

_Because I don't have a better reason to be with anyone else_, Lara answered in her head.

Something rustled in the shadows behind her.

_You shouldn't have come here. At this time, the shadows like to play._

Lara jumped up and faced where the sound had come from only to be tackled from behind.

She let a scream escape her lips. More of the creatures were on top of her, forcing her down.

"Get off of me," she cried struggling. "Leave me _alone_."

_They have come_, the waves breathed.

"What have come?" Lara asked still fighting, but it was getting hard to stand and to keep her eyes clear of the dark shadows that surrounded her.

_Will they take it from her?_ The trees blew faintly.

Lara's struggles faded and she fell to the ground underneath the shadows.

_Yes_, the ocean and trees whispered together._ Her heart has been taken._

_My…heart?_


	2. Rising Sun

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Sea Breeze

2. Rising Sun

A black cloaked figure appeared next to where the Heartless were. A hood covered his face.

"Ok, ok," he muttered kicking one out of the way. "I think her heart's gone now."

When the Heartless refused to move he summoned his two chakrams. The Heartless saw this and disappeared. The man smiled to himself and allowed his chakrams to disappear.

At first, he thought that the girl who lay in front of him still had her heart for her eyes were still opened. But when he took a closer he saw that they were clouded and staring unseeingly up at him. Her mouth was still open in a frozen cry for help.

The man shook his head and picked her gently up. His black gloved hand closed her eyes and mouth so that she was more peaceful looking.

"That was a close one," he told her even though he knew she wasn't listening. "You almost faded into nothingness…but is being a Nobody any better?"

The man noticed that he was the only one who could hear himself. He shook his head again and disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

Lara woke up to loud noises coming from across the room. Wait, she was in a room? _Then it must've all been a dream_, she thought with a sigh of relief. No, that couldn't be right. There was pain and Lara was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams.

"Can I please see her, Vexen?"

"For the last time, Axel, no, she's still sleeping."

Who were they? She knew for a fact that they didn't belong in her house. Then, was she not in her house? Lara didn't know and her head was hurting like crazy which didn't help.

Lara groaned and gripped her head with her hand. She heard two pairs of footsteps hurry over to her. A hand supported her as she struggled to sit.

"Where am I?" Lara asked rubbing her eyes trying to clear the spots.

"You're in Castle Oblivion." One of the hooded members said.

Lara squinted up at them trying to see their faces. "Why?"

Another more scientific sounding voice answered this time. "You are a Nobody,"

Lara glared at him.

"Not how _you_ would use the word. It's more of a…title. Anyway, the Heartless stole your heart and you happened to become a Nobody, like us."

"Ok." Lara said slowly. She was even more confused now.

The second man sighed and shook his head. "You're a new person, ok? Whoever you were before is gone. Your new name is"-

"Xarla." The first man interrupted quietly.

"Uh, that's correct," He cleared his throat. "Xarla, the Rising Sun."

"Um, ok."

The second man sighed again and handed Xarla a black cloak and black boats. "You can wear the gloves you were wearing before."

Xarla nodded and took the clothes offered. She didn't feel comfortable around these guys with only a tank-top and black pants on. The second man pointed to what looked like a restroom.

Xarla entered the room and quickly pulled the cloak over what she was already wearing and tugged on the boats.

What was this place and why was she going along with it? She had questions that she knew would have answers that would only bring more questions. She wanted to go home even though she hated it. She wanted to be Lara again. Was that even right?


	3. No Trust

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Sea Breeze

3. No Trust

One of the cloaked men led me out of the room. I didn't know which one it was. I had gotten them mixed up with their hoods still up.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to free my arm from his tight grip.

He held on tighter. "We are going to breakfast. I suppose you're probably hungry since I did find you so early in the morning."

"Wait, I was on the beach at midnight."

"You still remember it?" the man asked trying not to show his amazement.

"Sort of, but these black _creatures_ attacked me. What exactly happened? I don't remember it."

"Nor should you, the Heartless, the creatures, took your heart and you became a Nobody without a heart like the rest of us Nobodies."

"What's your name I asked?" but he had released my arm and opened a door for me.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

I took a step back. "Why should I trust you?" I exclaimed suddenly furious. "I don't even know your _name_!"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm making this harder than it should be. Here I am, piling a ton of new information on you and you don't even know my name."

I took a hesitant step closer. "Are you going to tell me?"

He nodded. "My name is Axel."

His name still didn't help my nervousness. "Let me see your face."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. Kinda forgot it was there." Axel said pulling his hood back.

He had spiky, red hair and bright emerald eyes. The strangest thing about his appearance was the slim, black diamonds under his eyes.

I found that I was staring. I blushed and looked to the ground. "That's better." I mumbled.

"Good, now can we eat? I was looking for you most of the night and I'm _starving_."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm hungry, too."

We entered the room. There was a long, white table off to one side with the kitchen on the other. Twelve other Nobodies in the same cloak as me sat around the table.

Axel went and sat down between a member with long blue hair, golden eyes, and a scar in the shape of an x in-between his eyes and a younger looking member with light brown hair that stood up and a few strands falling across his face, and greenish-blue eyes.

I took the last seat that had a Roman numeral fourteen on the back. I found myself sitting next to a boy, who looked around my age, blonde hair that seemed to spike off to one side, and bright blue eyes.

"Hi," I said nervously when he looked at me. "I'm number fourteen, Xarla, the Rising Sun."

The boy grinned. "The Superior," he nodded to the Nobody sitting at the head of the table. "He told us that there was a rumor that there would be a new member joining us."

I looked nervously around the table at the intimidating Nobodies that grabbed their food and were eating.

Roxas passed me the plate with a pile of pancakes on it. I took one and set on the smaller plate in front of me with my fork. I poured the offered syrup over top of it.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Roxas asked me cutting his two pancakes on his own plate.

I shove a small piece into my mouth. I swallowed and answered. "A little. I'm not really sure. I don't want to ask many questions because the answers only make me more confused."

He patted my arm comfortingly. 'Don't worry; I'm a pretty new member as well so I know how you feel. You shouldn't really be nervous about the other members. There ok, I guess. A few are a bit mean or rude, but other than them everyone should treat you well enough."

"I hope you're right." I mumbled. I ate the rest of my meal in silence. Roxas respected my wishes and didn't bring up another conversation seeing I wasn't in the mood. Everything was just too new for me to be comfortable around these people.

It bugged me not having anyone to trust.


	4. Tragedies

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I walked out of an empty room. Xemnas was right behind me. He had just showed me my powers. I had a bow and arrow the color of the sun with red arrows to match.

I nodded my head politely to Xemnas.

"Thank you very much, Superior," I said.

I smiled a little. "You are welcome, Xarla. Especially since no one else wanted to do it."

I flinched at the memory. I stood in front of the entire organization and Xemnas had just introduced me.

***Flashback***

"_Now that that is taken care of, which of you would like to help our newest member discover her new powers?" Xemnas asked._

_The room was silent. After a moment or so I could see a few members shaking with silent laughter. I could even _hear _them. I wanted nothing more but to sink into the floor._

"_Nobody?"_

_The room burst into a laughing fit. Though my hands shook with anger and shame I felt no emotion. I soon knew that Nobody's weren't supposed to feel anything, anyway, but, after living through my life, I learned to just shut things out. My face held no emotion._

"_If that is the case, I will do it myself," Xemnas said harshly. The room continued laughing. "You are all dismissed."_

***End of Flashback***

"May I go to my room?" I asked. Though it had only been a few days I had quickly learned how I should act, and how I should not.

"Yes, you may."

My room was my sanctuary. I didn't come for many meals. I learned being the new member meant being the new toy. Even those that had actually been nice to me stayed back. They even threw in some of their own jokes.

I ignored them and listened to my ipod. My only friend.

"Yo, Shorty!"

I peeked behind my shoulder and saw the member with the long, black and graying ponytail and eye-patch. He had been the first to acknowledge my presence. And not in a good way.

I turned up the volume of my ipod if it wasn't already loud enough.

"Hey, wait up! I'm tryin' to talk to you."

Never try to change for me. I've been through enough disappointment. I had thought this organization would be different for me, but I had found that no matter who or what you are, even a Nobody, you don't change. I had made enough of mistakes for this lifetime and wasn't planning on making another handful I'd just regret.

"Yeah right," I muttered so low he probably didn't hear. I had put too much hope on this place.

A foot found its way between my legs making me stumble, almost falling. Almost.

"Listen when I talk to you, slut," he said chuckling.

I whirled around punching him in his one good eye. "Learn when to back off."

I went into my room slamming the door behind me. He would have a nice black eye by tomorrow.

I sat down on my bed. An hour later I was startled by a crash of lightning. My ipod found its way higher, but I couldn't block out the taunting sound of thunder. I squeezed my eyes shut, but the lightning flashes found there way through.

***Flashback***

_I stood on the edge of a building. I had lived in New York before I had moved to Florida._

_My friend had recently been hit and killed by a drunk driver. I was devastated. I was at a party and my friends, boyfriend, and I had gone to the roof. It was pouring down rain._

"_What are you doing?!" my friend, Ali, exclaimed._

"_Nothing," I had muttered, forgetting the idea._

_Turning around, I slipped and fell over. My boyfriend, Johnny, caught my hand. He helped me up, but, in the process, he too slipped and fell over the edge. He died after three hours in the hospital._

_My life was never the same after losing tow people so close to me in a matter of two weeks._

***End of Flashback***

After that I was anything but normal. My parents sent me to therapy. That didn't help any. To say the least, I've had more than one thought of suicide.


	5. Understandings

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I was sitting on the windowsill looking at the heart-shaped moon. Though I made sure I didn't look down. I was terribly afraid of heights ever since that day. I found that I was homesick for the first time. Though I did think the moon here was beautiful, I missed the round one in my world. That wasn't the only reason of course.

There was a knock on my door, but I ignored it. Who would take the trouble of walking down to the fourteenth door, the last one, to talk to me? It was probably Xigbar wanting revenge on me for blackening his one precious eye.

The knocking didn't cease.

"Oh come on already. Go away," I muttered to myself.

Finally, I got up and opened the door. The member standing outside almost fell into my room.

"May I help you?" I asked him grumpily.

The guy standing in front of me had blondish-brown hair that seemed to stand up. A few strands of it fell into his face but didn't cover his sea blue-green eyes.

He smiled at me. It didn't seem he was going to tease me or anything like that. Speaking of which, he hadn't been in any of the 'episodes' with the others. In fact, I had hardly heard anything from him.

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to know if you were ok."

Why would he care if I was ok or not. The other organization members didn't seem to give a damn about me.

"Why do you care?" I asked voicing me thoughts.

The boy in front of me stuttered for an answer.

I felt my jaw tighten. I was not in the mood for this crap.

"Well, uh, you left dinner early and I thought something was wrong."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've been picked on my entire first week. I'm perfectly fine," I said sarcastically.

"I was just wondering. You don't look too good." Something I had said made his face look strained.

I sighed and leaned on the doorframe, my hand covering my face. "Look," I said still not showing my face. "I don't have the best feelings towards the organization. And I mean all of it." His face fell. "So, if I were you, I'd leave. Right now. Or do you want to join in their fun 'cause now would be your best chance. Nobody knows how it feels to be me."

He shook his head, staring at the ground. "I'm not going to do that to you." Without another word he walked away mumbling something to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked and I could've kicked myself. Why was I calling him back?

He looked back at me. "Nothing really. It's just that the organization hates me, too. The best thing to do is to show them you aren't completely worthless and the only way to do that is to prove you can fight, kill. I failed at that."

I was confused. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"I heard the Superior say he was going to test you tomorrow. Good luck."

"Thanks," I whispered. "What's your name?"

He smiled a little. "Demyx."

I smiled back. "If you didn't already know, I'm Xarla."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I know."


	6. The Test

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

The next morning I was woken early by knocking on my door. I jumped out of my bed and threw my organization cloak over my black tank-top and black sweatpants. I ran over to the door and opened it. I saw the Superior standing there.

"Uh, good morning, Superior," I mumbled trying to be as polite as I could rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Yes, it is. Today you will be tested to see how you fight and what sort of missions you will be capable of going on."

"Yes, sir. What time?"

"Meet in the training hall at noon."

"Yes, Superior."

And with that he disappeared into a dark portal.

I blew out a sigh and leaned on the doorframe. I looked at the small, digital clock on my bedside table. It read 9:30. Boy, had Superior let me sleep in before waking me up.

It took me a half an hour to do my hair and for me to wake up fully. I looked into the mirror a blew out a huffy sigh. I looked the same as always. I wandered why my appearance had stayed the same when everyone else's looked so exotic. Maybe my hair was a little lighter reddish-brown and my eyes a deeper green. It was either they had or my mind playing tricks on me.

I walked down to breakfast. For the first time I wasn't wearing my hood up or listening to my ipod. I had forgotten it my room, or is that what I wanted myself to think. I got the normal welcome.

Larxene, who was sitting on the couch with Marluxia, sneered at me. "Well wouldja look at that, the bitch decided to show up for breakfast this morning."

Were they always like this to the new member? For some reason, I wanted the answer to be yes. I wanted there to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe after today, things would change.

Maybe I should've brought my ipod after all. Things obviously weren't going to change right now.

I sat down at the end of the table were the other members avoided. The only ones that were actually eating sat around the head of the table.

I had two mini bagels in front of me. I bit into one and found I wasn't the least bit hungry. I knew I should've only gotten one.

I heard Larxene and Marluxia approach me from behind. Great, what did they want?

"Who knew th bitch could eat. Is it comfort food?" Larxene asked in a pitying voice.

I had had enough of this. I stood up, pushing my chair right into Marluxia's stomach. He grunted in pain.

I shoved the plate with the leftover bagel on it into Larxene's hands. "Why don't you eat it?" I asked. "You need to put _on _weight or else people will start thinking you're anorexic. We don't want that now do we?"

I could've laughed out loud right there. I really could've. Larxene's face was so red with anger. Marluxia's, too. But I kept my emotions wiped from my face and my face was smooth like stone.

Seeing it was getting close to noon I left the room and the enraged couple behind me. I made my way to the training hall.

When I entered the room I found it dimly lit and very long with black marble for the flooring that reflected the dim candlelight.

Since nobody was there I went into the back corner to look over my weapon. The bow, I found, was a two-sided blade in the center was dull so I could shoot with it and hold it. The arrows would remain a mystery for the time being since the other members were starting to enter the room. They all looked eager for the newbie, me, to get her butt kicked.

The Superior entered last. I went over to him to see what I would be doing exactly.

"I've chosen a member for you to fight. I'll explain the rules soon. Don't get your hopes too high, the possibility that you'll beat him is very slim."

_Him_, well that takes out Larxene.

The Superior told me to the other end of the room.

"Alright everyone, be quiet," Xemnas said to the members. They were quiet instantly. "It's time for Xarla to take her test. Whether or not she passes is entirely up to her. Her opponent will be Xigbar."

Saix went over to the Superior and whispered into his ear.

"My apologies, I forgot I had sent Xigbar on a mission earlier this morning. Your new opponent will be number nine, Demyx."

I felt my face drop. Oh come on, why pick the only member who might have a chance of actually understanding the real me? Without having to see me fight.

Demyx walked nervously to the other side of the room.

"You two will fight until I say to stop. Xarla, go all out if you want to earn your true place in the organization."

Go all out? I didn't want to 'go all out' on Demyx. I wanted us to be friend s and I didn't think this was the best way. But I had to fight. I would _not _live the rest of my time here in the organization like I had the past week.

I stood in the pose as if I was pulling back my bow and, suddenly, with a flash of light, I was. An arrow already in place. Demyx also summoned his weapon, a blue sitar.

I forced myself not to look at Demyx as a friend, but instead as my opponent. As Xigbar. But I couldn't focus my mind enough.

With the first shot of my bow I found out what the arrows did. The first one soared over the black ground and landed in front of Demyx. Just as it hit the ground it blue up into a bright explosion that looked like sunrise. It was beautiful but the explosion was deadly.

The water attacks Demyx sent were weak probably because my attacks had dried up all of the moisture in the air. I dodged the attacks with flips and twists I never knew I could do. I was never that flexible.

The string on my bow disappeared and the arrows stopped appearing in my hand. The bow straightened and became a double bladed sword.

I spun it around to avoid the water attacks and send them back at Demyx.

Finally, after about ten minutes later, Demyx's sitar disappeared and he held his hands up to his shoulders in surrender.

"Alright, I'm done," he said panting a little.

The Superior didn't look too happy about Demyx ending the match before he had called it.

"Fine," the Superior sighed. "Xarla, congratulations, you passed. It wasn't a surprise, of course, that you won."

As we all left the room I could hear Larxene muttering, "Too bad Xigbar couldn't be here."

"Yeah," Marluxia agreed. 'He would've whooped her ass."

"You got that right," Luxord added. "Ey, party in my room!"

"Why?" Larxene asked. "Xarla won and even if she would've lost that would've only meant Demyx won and we all know he can't hurt a fly. That's why he's completely useless."

"Just the fact that my freezer is completely stocked up on drinks. Might as well get wasted tonight, eh?"

"Yeah, might as well," Marluxia said.

Xaldin approached the three. "You're pretty much always smashed, Luxord," he said.

"Yup, but it's always more fun with a bunch of people around and beating them in poker, taking all their money. Good times, good times."

"Ok, well I don't like getting beat in poker or losing all my money."

"So ya comin' or not?"

"Yup, I'll be there," Xaldin said leaving.

"What about you two?" Luxord asked Larxene and Marluxia.

They both nodded. "See you there."

Great, I thought. So much for sleeping.


	7. Why Me?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

***Flashback***

"_Oh come on, Lara," my friend, Sarah, said. I hadn't talk to her for over a week. It was mostly because of Johnny and Ella._

"_You haven't talked to me for ever!"_

"_Well, you didn't try."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sarah snapped back. She was confused and angry. Not a good mix with Sarah._

"_You didn't text me or even try to talk to me."_

"_What the hell, Lara!?" I flinched. Sarah never swore at anyone no matter how angry she was. "Have you even checked your phone!? If you did you'd find about twenty messages from me. I tried to talk to you, but no, you were stuck in some fantasy that Johnny and Ella were still alive. Well, wake up!"_

_Sarah never talked like that._

"_Well I'm sorry they obviously meant more to me than you. Did you even cry over them?"_

"_So that's it? You think I don't care about them at all?" Tears were sliding down her face. "I'm not arguing with you over who cared about them more. They were close to me, and, yes, I did cry if it's so important that you need to know."_

_I stared dumbstruck after her as she walked away. The accidents had messed up my mind. I wish she would have been more patient with me. After that, we never talked much. I wish I had been more aware that our friendship was falling apart, but no, I worried over things in the past that I couldn't change. I was so dumb._

***End of Flashback***

I sat on my bed thinking over the things in my life I would love to repeat. The sadist thing of all was that there were so many to think about. I might have lost my only friend today only because I wanted a better life here. Well, they weren't treating me any differently than this morning. The teasing had stopped, but they still sneered at my whenever I passed. What if I had said not to fight? At least I would know Demyx was there for me, but now...I wasn't so sure.

***Flashback***

_I was home alone and five years old. My mother had run to the grocery store to pick up something. She said she would be right back._

_Not five minutes later I heard the downstairs window smash. I ran into my room and hid in the closet. About a week ago I had discovered a small opening in the closet floor. I used that to my advantage now. I could see two men staring around the room._

"_I don't think there's anyone here," the one said._

"_You're wrong about that," another said. I froze and my breathing stopped abruptly._

"_What are you talking about?"  
_

"_Heh, there's a little puppy over there."_

_The first man looked to where the second man had pointed to and he snickered._

"_Hey there, lil' buddy," he said kicking my dog, Bruster. He yelped._

_My breath caught in my throat. Not Bruster .I slammed the peek-hole shut and curled into a ball. What if they found me?_

_I could hear the creek of my steps. They were coming up hear. Next, I heard the beads in my doorway chime. They were now in my bedroom. Through the cracked door, the first man looked at me._

"_Why, hello there, princess."_

***End of Flashback***

Why was I chosen to be in the organization? Especially when my life has been so terrible?


	8. Past Told

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I was beginning to panic. It was four days after my fight and I hadn't seen Demyx since. My stresses were reaching the danger level. The small missions I was sent on not including my chores, they were so rushed that it was a wonder I was still breathing. I wonder if I could make it stop. The thump thump…thump thump…_No_! Mustn't think _those _thoughts. No, not again. I've made enough mistakes. Oh…I can't think about them again. Too painful.

I laid on the white couch in the organization's living room. It was well past midnight. I was half asleep. My half closed eyes were staring blankly out the window at the heart-shaped moon. I heard a door open and then close.

"Xarla? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask.

I moaned and rolled onto my back.

A shadow was cast over me.

"Wow, you look terrible. Have you been sleeping at all lately?"

"No," I mumbled trying to sit up. I felt two hands on my side helping me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

I felt someone sit down beside me as I rubbed sleepiness out of my eyes.

"That's ok; I haven't been sleeping well lately anyway." I heard the person beside me laugh.

"I can see that. Why?"

I opened my tired eyes to see who was sitting beside me. "Demyx?" I asked quietly. "Where have you been?"

Demyx chuckled. "The Superior sent me out on a mission," he said simply.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"He sent me on a mission. That's all."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Demyx's eyes widened. "I didn't tell you? Oh," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I must've forgotten."

Somehow I understood completely. "That's ok."

"You still haven't answered _my _question. Why haven't you been sleeping lately?"

I blushed slightly. It was kinda personal, but I felt as though I could trust Demyx. "Well, I was kind of worried about you, but I was mostly thinking over my Somebody's life."

"You can still remember your Somebody's life?" he asked amazed.

"Vaguely."

"So what were you thinking about?"

That was the question I didn't want to answer, not even to myself. I turned away slightly, my eyes on the floor. "Just some of the decisions I made."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said comfortingly.

I smiled through tears that were gathering in my eyes. "Now that I think about it, I would like to get it off of my chest or at least tell someone that I can trust."

Demyx's face lit. "You really feel as though you can trust me?" he asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Of course I do."

"Nobody's ever said that to me before."

I sighed and tucked my knees under my chin.

"I don't know how long ago it was that it happened, but my friends were at a party I was throwing. It was the alternative to going to the school dance. They always bored us to death so we decided to have parties at one of our houses instead of going. Our parents didn't object. My parents were so proud of my friends and I. We never had any liquor at the parties or anything like that. So that's why they didn't hesitate to leave us home alone. They usually went out to eat. I know what you might be thinking now. We probably brought some kind of drink out or something, but we didn't. I just made one small bad decision, though my friends didn't blame me later on. My friend Ella was leaving early. Her family was going over to her grandparents' house since the following day was their anniversary. So Ella's family was going over that night since it was such a long drive. Ella's closest friend, Ali, offered to drive her home, but Ella insisted that she would be ok. We didn't doubt her. Though it was eleven o'clock and the streets were empty, Ella had a car and was a very responsible driver.

"So we let her go, telling her to call when she got home. She promised to do so and left. Since her house was only about five minutes away we sat by the phone. Though we didn't really have any worries we were still Ella's overprotective friends. Only minutes into waiting we got bored and began to play one of my video games. Time got away from us and before we knew it, it was midnight and my parents were home. Ali volunteered to call Ella's cell. And so yet again we waited. Ali tried several times, but still no answer.

"We all thought she probably got rushed by her parents and forgot. So I said good night to my friend and my boyfriend, Johnny. An hour later my phone buzzed under my pillow. I groaned but answered it. The caller ID said that it was Ella's phone. So I answered it as I always did for Ella. It wasn't Ella, it was her parents. They weren't on the road calling to say that Ella arrived home safe and was just sleeping in the backseat. They were home…with the police and no Ella.

"Everyone came over to my house. We all sat around the telephone eager to get a call from Ella's parents. We would have been over at their house, but we figured it would be too confusing. Finally, at four o'clock in the morning, the phone rang. My mom fumbled with it, but finally answered it and put it on speaker. It was Ella's dad. The police had found two cars on the side of the road. One was Ella's and the other was a man. Both had died on impact. They tested the man and Ella. The man was severely intoxicated. He had been half dead on the road, but Ella was good. There was no alcohol in her. Ella never drank any alcohol. The funeral was the next week. It was hard on all of us…"

Demyx and I were silent. The tears were running down my face, but my voice had still been strong.

"That was terrible," Demyx said.

"There's still another," I said quietly, my voice cracking.

"Go ahead," Demyx coaxed reassuringly.

"Well, I was standing on the top of a building. We were having a party below. It was for our school. Everyone who had achieved academic excellence went and we all had so many invitations we could give to our friends and family. Most of my friends were invited by the school, but any that weren't invited we brought them with us, along with our parents.

"I went to the building roof. It was opened to everyone, but it was raining so hard outside that nobody came up. I was alone for a while. I was thinking about Ella a lot. I stood on the edge, not sure what to do exactly. My friends came up when they couldn't find me. They asked what I was doing. I rid the idea from my mind then and decided to go back to the party, but I slipped…and Johnny saved me…but he fell…. After waiting in the hospital for three hours we got word that he had died.

"I couldn't believe it. Two of my closest friends, my boyfriend…my friend…they had both died and I felt as if it was my entire fault. Throughout the next month or so, I lost contact with my other friends. Ali moved and never wrote…everyone else just saw that I was depressed and let me be. During that time I must've had at least one bad argument with all of them. It was so hard on me."

Demyx rested his hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I could see he really didn't know what to say. "I don't know, but all this time…I've been wondering why _I_ was chosen to become a Nobody. I had such a terrible life as a Somebody, why was _I_ given a second chance when there's probably someone out there that actually deserved it?"

Demyx wrapped me in a hug. "There's a reason for everything and I think you deserve a second chance. Besides, it's not your fault."

I sighed. "It's been a long time since I've heard that. That's what my friend accused me of. I'm so glad somebody actually cares."

He chuckled and stroked the back of my head. Finally, I fell asleep. I was still on the couch, but I was with the only person who cared. The only person who mattered.


	9. His Feelings and Axel

AD: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! They really keep me going. Thanks! Enjoy chapter 9. Lots of hints to come in future stuff and problems!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Demyx looked around nervously. It was very early in the morning and he was exhausted from his mission. But one sight made all of the tiredness disappear. He smiled as he looked down and saw Xarla fast asleep on his shoulder. She looked beautiful even when she was asleep. Though, Demyx didn't mind her sleeping on his shoulder, he still felt that Xarla would probably be more comfortable in her own room.

With a sigh and a grunt, Demyx gently picked Xarla up, cradling her in his arms. He walked swiftly and quietly down the halls. He had absolutely no more energy to use the portals. Demyx didn't want to run into any of the other members. Who knew what they'd accuse him of if they saw him carrying Xarla back to her room. He didn't want to take his chances.

Half way down the hall of the Nobodys' rooms, a portal suddenly opened in front of him. Axel stepped out and dusted of his cloak.

"Yo, Demyx, what are you doing at this time in the morning?" Axel asked.

Demyx hid a small whimper. Axel was the one he had feared of meeting the most. What rumors would he spread?

"Umm, hey Axel," Demyx said weakly. "What are _you _doing out so early?"

Axel snickered. "Don't act smart, ass, we all know you aren't."

Demyx flinched at the remark causing Xarla to stir in her sleep, but, thankfully, she slept on.

Axel held out a hand. "Why don't _I_ take her back to my room? We can have some fun. You can just go to your room. You're used to being alone, aren't you?"

"Why do you want her?" Demyx asked holding Xarla tighter.

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel asked rolling his eyes. "She's the _only _girl besides Larxene and why don't you tell me how much fun _Larxene _is. Not much. Now Xarla, she's a different story, she's all sweet and innocent and she'll keep her mouth shut with a few threats."

"She's not like that," Demyx defended, but Axel didn't bat an eye. He already had an answer to that.

"Maybe, but you are, right?"

Demyx was silent. Axel grinned victoriously.

"I thought so. Now, hand her over. I'll make her see who she _really_ wants. And why would she want someone like _you_?"

Demyx stared at his feet, defeated.

One of Axel's chakrams appeared in his hand. "Don't make me use force now, Demyx. We all know who'd win. Besides, the organization is better without you, right?" He pulled his chakram back as if to strike. "You do agree of course."

Suddenly, a keyblade flew through the air, knocking Axel's chakram out of his hand. A voice came from behind Demyx.

"What are you doing, Axel?" it asked. The voice sounded tired and sad.

Axel gaze shifted over Demyx's shoulder. "Roxas?"

Demyx's eyes widened. _Roxas? What was he doing here?_

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid," Roxas replied glaring angrily at Axel.

Demyx took a few steps back so that he could see both Axel and Roxas.

Axel broke eye contact with Roxas. "Hmph, I was just doing what should be done. Xemnas himself even wants Organization XIII rid of him."

"That's not true!" Demyx cried his voice cracking.

"Don't worry about Axel, Demyx. Take Xarla to her room, I'll deal with him," Roxas said nodding towards Axel.

Demyx nodded not looking at either of the Nobodies in front of him. He walked towards Xarla's room. He heard Axel attempt to follow, but Roxas said something in a low voice so that Demyx couldn't hear. Demyx turn around to see what was going on, but he did hear fast footsteps in the opposite direction. Probably Axel. Roxas sighed and went after Axel. Two portals opened and closed. Demyx was once agin left alone in the hallway.

"I guess the only thing to do now is to get you to your room," Demyx said to the sleeping Xarla as he opened the door to her room.

He laid her gently onto her bed. Demyx brushed a strand of her reddish brown hair out of her face. He pictured her bright green eyes opened and watching him. She probably only thought of him as a friend anyway… What luck… The perfect girl comes into his life, but under these circumstances. At least she's not like Larxene…At least she was his friend…His only friend…


	10. Breakfast with Axel

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I woke up suddenly, falling off of the bed with a loud thump along with that I hit my head off of my side table. I rubbed the back of it with my hand. Talk about a rough awakening. I awake all confused and now I'm in pain! Damn it! How'd I get here?! Last, I was lying on the couch with Demyx.

Oh great, he probably got all uncomfortable with me probably sleeping there and using him as a pillow that he towed me back up here. Great. Though I've only known him for a little while, I knew enough that he was the type that got uncomfortable in situations like that. Great again.

I was about ready to start banging my head against the wall when a knock sounded on my door.

"One second!" I called rushing to the bathroom to fix my messy hair. When it was all combed out I hurried back to the door and opened it, completely forgetting that I had been sleeping on the couch downstairs last night wearing only a maroon tank top and black boxer shorts. Oh God, I'm gonna run out of 'Greats' for this day and it's, I looked at the clock, not even eight o'clock!

"Hello?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Uh, yo, Xarla. You look hot today."

My eyes widened. It was Axel _and _he was looking directly at what I was wearing.

"Hey, sorry 'bout how little time we've spent since after I rescued you, I've been busy with missions and so on." Axel said waving his hand as if it was nothing.

_I had been the play toy to the other members and did _you_ help?_ I asked inwardly. But outside, my voice politely said, "It's nice to see you again, Axel."

His grin widened. "So do you want to get breakfast or something?"

_Not with _you_!_ "Sure," I said smiling. Maybe he had been busy. The voice inside sighed, but finally agreed.

**IX**

Demyx walked up to Xarla's room. It had been five after eight when he had left his room. Xarla should still be asleep the way she had been last night. He hoped she wasn't _too _tired. He knocked on her door. No answer. A minute later he tried again. And again there was no answer. Finally, Demyx opened the unlocked door and inside he found the room empty.

Demyx sighed. Had he done something wrong last night? He thought either he'd get her this morning for breakfast or she would get him.

_She was probably tired and just went down_, Demyx thought trying to be cheerful about the situation. _I'll just meet her down there._

Demyx had just walked into the kitchen when he found Xarla sitting next to Axel. Great.

**XIV**

I clutched my side in laughter almost choking ok my toast.

"Wow, Axel! I never knew you were so funny!" I was having a wonderful time with Axel. Since I sat with him all of the other members were beginning to be nice to me as well. This was great!

"Hey, good morning, Xarla." I stared in amazement at who had just said that. It was Xigbar. Wow, I didn't know being with Axel had this kind of effect on all of the other members.

"H-hey, Xigbar! Good morning."

Xigbar pulled up a chair next to me. "So you with Axel now?

"I-I guess so," I said not knowing what he meant.

Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Xigbar laughed. "Heh, good choice, better than Demyx."

What did they mean? "D-Demyx and I aren't together," I said weakly.

Xigbar ruffled my hair. "Of course you're not. Why would you want to be with someone like him?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I stared at my food. The good morning I was having only minutes before had disappeared.

"Hey, Xarla," Axel said. "Do you wanna go to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town with Roxas and me?"

I laughed suddenly feeling better now. "Sure, Axel," I replied happily. It was wonderful that the entire organization would be friendlier to me as long as I hung out with Axel. I could get used to this.


	11. Sunsets and Missions

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Later that night, Axel, Roxas, and I were sitting on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. Roxas had told me that Axel and he always came up here after missions to watch the sun set. Axel handed each of us a blue popsicle.

"What's this?" I asked looking at it strangely.

"Ee Alt I cweam," Axel responded with half of the ice cream crammed into his mouth. Roxas translated.

"He said it's Sea Salt Ice cream. It's our favorite snack to eat up here. Try it. It's really good."

I shrugged and took a bite. I grinned at the amazing taste. "It's amazing!" I exclaimed. Then I clutched the side of my head. "Ugh, brain freeze."

Axel and Roxas burst out laughing at me. When the painful headache disappeared, I laughed along.

"I can't believe you guys have this much fun _every _night!"

"You're welcome to join us," Roxas invited warmly.

I smiled and nodded with the popsicle stick hanging out of the corner of my mouth. "I hadn't had this much fun in a long time!

I settled down to watch the sunset. It was so captivating. Well, I guess it would be since it's my own power after all. I frowned as it eventually sank out of view.

Roxas lay down onto his back with a sigh. "That sure was something wasn't it?"

Axel laughed in agreement while I watched where the beautiful sun had disappeared.

"Yeah," I said softly. "It was beautiful.

After a comfortable moment of silence, Roxas stood up. "Well, I should probably head back to my room. Night guys."

I made to follow him, but Axel held me back.

"The Superior wanted me to tell you something."

Sure, what is it?" I asked probably looking too eager, but I didn't care and obviously, from his expression, neither did he.

"He told me that he thinks that you're ready for your first big mission."

I grinned widely. "That's great! All of my other missions have just been small errands. I can't wait. When do I go? Who with?"

Axel laughed. "Calm down. You leave tomorrow morning. And by 'you' I mean 'we'."

My face brightened. "I get to go with you?" _What about Demyx? _My mind asked. _He'll understand, _I replied to myself. _It is Axel after all! Ohhh I can't wait!_

"Well, I should probably take you back to your room now."

"Ok," I said hopping up.

Axel opened a portal and, while holding my hand, we went through. I hoped he didn't notice my blush. Axel walked my down the hall and to the last door.

"Good night, Xarla," he said.

"Good night, Axel. I'll see you tomorrow."

There was an uncomfortable moment. Why wasn't he leaving? His eyes were very bright and they were fixed on me with anticipation and eagerness. Not one of _these _awkward moments again.

_Go on,_ my mind urged. _Lean forward and kiss him!_

But I had too many emotions weighing me down. So instead of the kiss Axel wanted he got a hug instead. Since I did feel bad about not returning the want for a kiss I whispered into his ear, "Thanks for the wonderful night Axel. I'll see you in the morning."

With a blush, I backed up and before he could do anything else, I rushed into my room without another word.

I curled up on my bed to drown myself in my own confusing thoughts. Axel was seemingly offering a very tempting offer. But what about Demyx? _Don't worry about him; he probably doesn't even feel that way about me. Think about Axel. He actually is letting me know how he feels to me right now so _I _don't make any stupid mistakes of going after someone who only thinks of me as a good friend._

I sighed. That's how the outlook was right now. Hopefully it was the right decision. It's probably the best decision so I _won't _get my heart broken. With that somewhat comforting thought in mind, I unzipped my cloak and wrapped the covers around my body to ward off the nightly chills.

AD: It's kinda frustrating when all of these chapters are so short! I wanted to write the mission, but now just seemed like the best place to stop. Don't worry though; I'll have the next chapter up as fast as I can!


	12. Port Royal

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Axel and I had just left Xemnas's office. He had told us that we would be going to Port Royal. I had never heard of that world before. He said that there was some big Heartless problem there. A good chance for us to gather some Hearts.

Axel opened a portal and allowed me through first. I smiled him and walked through. We appeared on what seemed an island. Axel grinned and looked around. Obviously he had never been here before either.

"Now, this is my kind of place." He looked over at one of the many bars along the side of the streets. "Luxord's too, obviously. Did you know he has a drinking problem?"

I remembered the conversation I had overheard after my fight with Demyx and smiled. "It occurred to me at one point."

Axel laughed and continued looking around. "Xemnas said it was around a place with sunken ships. Crap, we'll have to ask someone if the know of a place like that."

"That statement right there just proved that men do have problems with asking for directions."

Axel laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, I guess we do."

"Come on, I'm sure we can find somebody in a busy place like this," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me.

We passed a dock with a rather large pirate ship tied up. A man with long, messy brown hair and beard wearing what looked like pirate clothes was standing next to the ship looking it over.

"Um, hello, sir," I said smiling at the man.

The man looked at us with one eyebrow raised. "Who are you?" he asked in a funny British accent.

"I'm Xarla and this is my friend, Axel. We need directions."

The man's face brightened. His hand swung back and forth through the air as he talked. "Well then, you've come to the right man." He bowed swinging one hand across his chest. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

I bowed my head politely. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Sparrow."

"Ah, no, no, lass, not Mr. rather Captain Sparrow."

I could've laughed at this guy's strange behavior.

"We shall take the Pearl," he continued motioning towards the great ship beside him.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow," I said graciously.

Jack led us aboard his ship. Axel leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "See what happens when you ask for directions. You get a loon like him!"

I covered up a laughed. This was turning out to be more exciting than I thought a mission ever could be!

Axel and I sat on the side of the boat as Jack and his crew steered it.

"Alright, lassie, where is it you and your friend need to go?" Jack called from behind the wheel.

"Uhh, a place with a bunch of sunken ships, Captain," I replied.

"Ahh, Ship's Graveyard. A dangerous route, but not for Captain Jack Sparrow."

Axel looked nervously at the water passing by below. "And why is it so dangerous?" he asked.

"It's full of ships who failed to pass through, mate."

Axel looked at me nervously. I gave him a reassuring smile.

In a few minutes of rough sailing we stopped at an island made of rock and ships. As soon as Axel, Jack, and I stepped onto the island the Heartless appeared.

"What are these things?" Jack asked drawing his blade.

"Heartless," I answered summoning my Bow an arrow on the string. "Can you fight with us, Captain?"

"Of course, there's nowhere to run to."

Axel rolled his eyes at me. In a moment, his chakrams were in his hands. "Burn, baby!" he shouted his chakrams bursting into flames. And the fight began.

I aimed my bow to the sky. The Heartless stared at it for a moment before a mob started to run at me.

"Not very smart, are you?" I muttered as I spotted the arrow coming back down. I jumped into the remains of a ship. The arrow landed directly in the center of the Heartless. A moment later it exploded.

I turned my attention to my surroundings and found tunnels made from old pieces of ships all built together by some unknown force into tunnels. I found my self alone. I followed one of the tunnels. Suddenly, I walked into a large clearing that seemed to be underneath the island. The rock I walked on was surrounded by water. In the center of the rock was a treasure chest. A group of Heartless surrounded it.

"You guys wanna fight?" I called. My bow changed into the double bladed sword. "Well come get some!"

Heartless after Heartless I slit. There seemed to be no end. I heard footsteps from the tunnel I had come from. Jack appeared. When I returned my gaze to the Heartless I discovered that they had all disappeared.

"Treasure!" Jack exclaimed running over to the treasure chest.

"Are the Heartless gone?" I asked.

"Aye," Jack answered not looking at me, but at the treasure, stuffing the gold coins wherever they'd fit. Finally, the chest was empty and Jack's clothing clinked as he walked.

We made our way on board. Jack was making a big fuss with his crewmates.

"Did ye find any treasure, Captn'?" one of the crew asked.

"Gole cois?" another with a missing tooth asked.

"Aye, a whole chest of 'em."

The whole ship shook with their roar of approval.

"Make way to Tortuga, mates! We're drinkin' well tonight!"

Tortuga was a very festive, unorganized place. People ran around everywhere. Every man _had _to have a bottle of rum in his hands. Jack directed his crew to a nearby pub. Jack handed Axel and I a generous amount of coins.

"You two get yourselves somethin to eat," he said to us giving me a pat on the back before following his crew.

I looked at Axel. "Do you think Superior will mind if we get something to eat?" I asked him.

"Nah, come on, I'm starving."

My stomach growled. "Heh, me too!"

Axel and I found a small table in the corner out of the way of things so we wouldn't be disturbed. We ordered the most civilized food that they had and settled down to wait for it.

"Hahaha, don't you wish you could see Luxord at a place like this?" Axel asked while he looked around. Everyone in that pub had to be drunk.

"No!" I said laughing. "Who knows what he'd do."

Axel laughed along. "Yeah, you're right, you're right, but it'd still be hilarious!"

Finally our food came and we were still laughing.

"Some crazy mission, huh?" Axel asked as we both began eating.

"Yeah, that Captain Jack is a real character isn't he?"

"You got that right. He sure is."

"I'm surprised he even knew where Ship's Graveyard was!"

"Yeah, let alone get through it alive!"

We broke off laughing again.

"Ya know…" Axel began looking at the coins in the center of the table. "Our supper hardly took five coins out of that pile. Why don't we order some drinks and have a good time."

"That's ok, I don't drink," I said uneasily.

"Oh come on," Axel begged his emerald eyes big and bright. "One drink."

"Well…"

"Please?"

"I don't know Axel…"

"For me?"

"Oh alright, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt."

Axel's smile was the best reward I could possibly get out of that. He ordered two drinks from the waitress. She obliged and hurried off to get our drinks. In no time at all, she was back.

Axel held up his glass. "To…Organization XIII."

I laughed to hear him at a loss for words for the moment then lifted my own glass. "To Organization XIII."

Our glasses clinked and were soon both drained.

"Wow," I said looking at the cup strangely. "That wasn't at all what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" asked Axel as he leaned forward onto his elbows in front of him.

"I don't know…" I giggled. "I guess to be drunk right away."

"Naah, that doesn't happened until four or five drinks later on. Unless you look at Luxord. He can become smashed over one glass of liquor."

I laughed into my hand. "And what about all those guys over there?" I asked motioning towards the group of drunken men.

"Hmmm, they look wasted enough." One man collapsed. "I'd say he had about 20?"

I laughed harder.

"Another round?" Axel offered.

My laughing died into small giggles. I nodded.

He grinned at me and called the waitress back over. In no time, we had both consumed three more drinks and the pile of coins was still high enough for more. And that's what Axel did.

"What time's it?" Axel slurred his head dropping onto the table.

I squinted at the clock of the pub, but couldn't exactly make out the numbers. "I dunno, 'round nine?"

"K, S-Superior spects us home at ten."

"Guess we shud leave," I said wobbly standing up. Axel quickly stood to help me up, but he was no better than on his feet than I was. Pulling me with him we collapsed into the corner.

"Why don't we make this night lil more interestin'?" Axel asked holding me close to his chest."

"Ok," I muttered giggling into his shoulder.

With one gloved hand he cupped my chin and made me look up at him His emerald eyes half closed and blurred. My vision rocked back and forth and I felt dizzy, but I didn't object as his mouth closed over mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my fingers in his red hair. His hands snaked up my back making me shiver. They push against my back as I pulled his head closer to mine so that our bodies were crushed against each other. We broke apart once or twice to breathe, but nothing seemed less important than the one we were holding at the moment.

**XIII**

"Demyx, has fourteen and eight returned yet?" the Superior asked Demyx in the meeting hall.

"N-no, Superior," Demyx replied nervously fidgeting with the zipper on his cloak.

"Will you go to Port Royal and find them? Help them if they are in trouble?"

"Yes, Superior," Demyx said disappearing into a portal.


	13. Relsults of the Night

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Demyx had been walking around Port Royal for about twenty minutes now. He was extremely lost and nobody was out this time of night. The streets were vacant. After a few more minutes he was able to make out a group of figures making their way over to the docks. Demyx quickened his pace and caught up to the men. One look and a whiff of the air told Demyx that he was dealing with a gang of drunken man. Hopefully they were violent enough to start a fight.

"Uh, hey fellows, I'm looking for some people. Their names are Xarla and Axel. Have you seen or heard of any one by those names?" Demyx asked nervously.

The gang growled at Demyx, their hands on the swords at their waists. Demyx took a hesitant step back.

"Hold up there, mates," a voice called. Demyx was able to make out a man making his way through the men. "I've heard of two kiddoes by the names o' which you speak."

Demyx looked the man over. He looked sober enough. "What is your name?"

"Aye, mate, what is yours?"

"Demyx."

"Well, I go by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. You've heard of me, eh?"

Demyx shook his head. "Sorry, Captain, I haven't."

Jack's face fell, but he carried on as if the remark hadn't faced him. "I'll be able to locate your mates for ye, lad."

"Thank you," Demyx said grinning at his good luck.

"Just hop aboard me Black Pearl and I'll take ye there. It'll be a cost o' course."

Demyx only nodded and handed Jack a few coins he had on him.

Jack jingled the coins around in his hand before nodding approvingly and showing Demyx aboard the ship.

After a few moments, the ship was ready and they were off.

"Where exactly are my friends?" Demyx asked. Not that Axel was his friend of anything. He just wanted to find Xarla to make sure she was safe.

"They be at Tortuga. They helped us get our hands on some loot, so we bought them dinner while we go us some drink."

Demyx didn't know were that was so he only shrugged and settled down into his seat.

A while later, Demyx didn't know how mush time had passed, the boat docked at a busy looking place filled with pubs and other liquor stores.

Jack yelled to his men to watch the ship then showed Demyx to the place where they had eaten.

"Will ye be needin' a ride back?" Jack asked.

"No thank you, Captain. I can handle things here." _I hope. _"Thank you though for showing me here."

Jack slapped Demyx on the back. "No problem for Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. Just give me a call is ye need anythin. I'm always about Port Royal."

Demyx nodded his thanks and made his way into the pub Jack had showed him to. It was very busy inside. Demyx stuck to the walls to avoid getting pushed around. When he reached the front corner he stopped to look around. First, he looked to the front. No one recognizable there. He couldn't spot them at any of the high tables. Finally, in the back right corner, Demyx saw reddish brown hair mixed with red spiky hair. _That's weird,_ Demyx thought standing higher upon his toes in attempt to look over heads. He saw something that made his eyes widened and his knees buckle. There was Axel _fiercely kissing _Xarla, but the weirdest thing of all was that she was kissing him back…

_A Minute Later_

Axel slid down the wall into a sitting position. Xarla fell unconscious beside him. _Heh, I guess she was telling the truth about her not drinking after all, _Axel thought chuckling. Then again, he didn't drink much either, only after certain missions, but this time was for a very reasonably good cause. Hopefully she wouldn't remember a thing. _Damn it, I forgot drinking takes away my powers. I can't portal back to headquarters and give some lame excuse. _He squinted up at the clock. _I guess Xarla was wrong about the time. It's already two in the morning. Xemnas will usually send someone out two and a half hours after they're due. I wonder if I have enough time to get out of this place to find some place where Heartless could've attacked us. I could just fun a few cuts along her body, they'd never know the difference!_

Axel gathered Xarla in his arms and stiffly got into a crouch. He lifted his eyes. They immediately met with sea green ones that were staring at him with great surprise and shock. Axel sneered and he saw it, too. It was Demyx. He'd never get in trouble as long as Demyx kept his trap shut about all of this shit.

Axel saw Demyx weakly walk over to him.

"What do you want?" Axel was surprised that his voice was still slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Demyx asked.

"No dip, Sherlock. Didn't know you were so smart," Axel spat back sarcastically.

Demyx winced.

Axel struggled to his feet, but as soon as he stood up fully, his legs gave out and he ended up crashing to the floor.

"Let me have Xarla," Demyx said quietly yet somewhat commanding.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Like I'm gonna give her to you, bitch."

"Now, Axel," Demyx said annoyed.

Trying to stand up once more Axel snickered. "Oh come _on_! How stupid do you think I am?"

"At the moment, a lot since you're pretty much drunk."

Axel shrugged and simply dropped Xarla. Demyx wasn't ready, but he was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"It's amazing how aggressive you are when you're fighting over a pretty girl."

Demyx ignored him and led the way out. Axel followed. He was barely able to walk. As soon as they were outside, Demyx went down a dark alley beside the pub. He opened a portal and without a word he pushed Axel inside. Since he was so drunk, it wasn't hard to push Axel over. Demyx followed with a grim expression on his face.

When they emerged from the portal Axel fell flat on his face. He got up quickly pulling on Demyx's robes.

"You won't tell about this will you?" his shaky voice asked.

"I won't say a word since you'll be the one telling Superior, now. Let's see what your quick mouth can come up with this time," Demyx said coldly. He turned away, pried his cloak of Axel limp grasp, and walked down the hall. Behind him he could hear painful gasps from Axel. Demyx had heard the stories. After special missions, Axel always went out for a drink and was always late for the due time for the mission he had been on. Roxas was the one who usually went because he knew were his _friend _was. Roxas wouldn't lie to the Superior so he made up an excuse like he was really tired so he left Axel in front of the Superior's office. Axel was always too drunk to talk properly, so he made up excuses like that he had been surrounded by Heartless and Roxas had come just in time. Roxas had a bad injury and he wanted to take care of it so he couldn't report in. Before meeting the Superior, Axel always made some cut with his chakrams along his body to make it look like he _had _been surrounded by Heartless. Demyx shrugged it off and opened the door to Xarla's room.

He laid her onto her bed and roughly pulled the bed covers over her body. Without another pained look at her body and at the memories of tonight that she held with her, he left, closing the door loudly behind him.


	14. Melodies of Sadness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Demyx sat at breakfast. He stirred the cereal in front of him back and forth with no intention of eating it. It had already turned to mush. Vexen happened to pass by. He stared over Demyx's shoulder to look at the cereal.

"You aren't planning to eat that, are you?" he asked his eyebrows forming a v.

"No," Demyx muttered.

Vexen stood back up and continued to where he was heading. "Then throw it away, boy," he said disgustedly. "I'm not making any remedies for a sick stomach today. I have more important things to do."

"Right," Demyx mumbled standing up and making his way over to the kitchen's garbage can.

Waling blindly out of the room, Demyx bumped into a very grumpy red head.

"Watch where you're going," Axel snapped. He rubbed his head, an obvious hangover.

"Where's Xarla?" Demyx asked.

Axel shrugged and tried getting around the Nocturne.

"What did you do to her?"

"So we had a few drinks last night."

"_A few_!?"

"Ok, so we both got drunk? She's probably still in her room. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Oh no, you're not," Demyx said grabbing Axel's wrist and towing him along behind him as Demyx portaled to the Nobodys' bedrooms.

When they reached the fourteenth door, Demyx pushed Axel towards it.

"What do you want _me _to do?" Axel grumbled rubbing his temples trying to rid himself of a headache.

"Go in there and tell her to come to breakfast," Demyx ordered.

Axel raised an eyebrow. Demyx never acted like this before. He shrugged and turned to the door. "Looks like Lover Boy has finally fallen flat on his face. He can't even face a girl likes. It looks like…he's given up," Axel muttered shaking his head. He soon managed to get the door open. He went inside closing it behind him.

Demyx sat down against the wall with his head buried into his arms to wait. How was he going to manage with two people with hangovers?

_With Axel_

Axel stumbled into Xarla's room. _Man, this new Demyx is beginning to be a big ol' pain in the ass, _he thought. _Now let's see here. If I were sleeping with a hangover, which I was only a few minutes ago, would I want to be woken up? Nope. Especially if it's my first one, too. Damn._

He walked over to the bed and the sleeping Xarla who was lying on her stomach with her head on top of her arms. She looked so peaceful. Ah well, she has to get up sometime, preferably now, I don't want to deal with Demyx. With that thought in mind, Axel shook Xarla's shoulder. Nothing happened. He tried again. This time he stroked her back.

"Mmmm," she mumbled flipping over onto her side so that she faced him. "That feels good." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Axel?"

Axel grinned. "The one and only."

She giggled.

"Do you remember last night?" Axel asked slightly nervous for the answer.

"Hmm, not really. Why?"

Axel sighed in relief. "No reason."

She shrugged. "But I do remember a kiss. It was you wasn't it?"

Axel's eyes brightened and he nodded. "Yup."

Xarla looked at him sheepishly. "How did it go again?"

Axel's grin widened and he kissed her fully on the lips. The kiss began as a sweet one, but within seconds it turned fierce and soon Xarla could feel Axel's tongue in her mouth, but she didn't object.

_With Demyx_

With a sigh, Demyx stood up slowly. It had been a while since he had sent Axel into Xarla's room. With another sigh he knocked on Xarla's door. When there was no answer he carefully turned the door knob. With his eyes one the floor he walked in.

"Guys, if you want breakfast you better…" the rest of the sentence died in his throat as he looked up. He had a very queasy feeling in his stomach like as if he was going to be sick. There on Xarla's bed was Axel on top of Xarla kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Xarla's bright green eyes opened. They instantly locked on his. He had never seen them so filled with wild, uncontrollable feelings. Stuff Xarla probably didn't even understand herself.

Demyx hung his head in defeat and shuffled out of the room. What he was going to do next was a mystery to him. Was there even going to be a next? He sighed and went into his room.

Anyone that passed the Nocturne's room would surely hear the miserable notes trailing throughout the hallway. Even a strong-hearted person would have trouble not shedding a tear of two. The song even brought tears to Demyx's eyes, but he quickly brushed them away and continued playing for his nonexistent heart's sake.

**XIV**

Axel had just left me to go eat breakfast. Heh, what a wonderful wakeup that was. For some reason I wasn't hungry. At the moment I wanted to kick my self for last night. How many times had I told myself that I'd never get drunk? Of course the kiss was certainly memorable in both good and bad reasons. Bad: I was drunk. Good: It was with Axel. I told myself that after that I'd never drink again, but not that I wouldn't kiss Axel again. I had just proved that this morning. Oh, why did Demyx need to be there? That just ruined my good morning. That, and this headache. His expression was so heartbreaking. I just had to see him. So when Axel took his leave I used that moment to find Demyx. It didn't take me long to hear the notes of his blue sitar flowing from behind his closed door.

I twisted the knob to find it open. I smiled and pushed it open to see the dirty blonde Nobody sitting cross legged on his bed playing his sitar. I leaned on the doorframe to listen. It was so _sad_. Why did he have to be like that? Did Xemnas do something to him? Maybe the other members have been messing with him. I thought that I could be Axel and I, but I instantly threw that idea out. Demyx was my friend and if I knew anything about friendship it's that you support each other through the other's decisions. No matter what.


	15. A Light in the Darkness

AD: I really like this chapter. Xarla and Demyx finally get a chance to talk. I listened to Xion's theme when I typed this. It's really pretty. If you guys get a chance search: Xion's theme kingdom hearts 358/2 days on Youtube. It should be the first one. Well, enjoy the new chapter of Sea Breeze.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

"Hey," I said quietly when Demyx's song was finished.

He looked up at me but then back at his sitar. "Hey," he whispered hoarsely.

"That song was pretty," I said trying to be positive.

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. I shifted from one foot to the other not sure what to say.

"So…"

"So?"

"So how did you learn how to play the sitar so well?" I asked and blushed. It sounded so stupid out of my mouth than I had in my head. Damn it, why was this so hard? Uh oh, heh, I'm picking up Axel's swearing.

"I guess it came with the package," he replied shrugging.

"What package?" I asked confused.

"My powers. Becoming a Nobody."

"Oh," I said quietly.

After another moment of silence Demyx spoke. "So, um, how are you and Axel?"

I frowned. "It's…complicated…" I said. After yet another pause I ran out of the room leaving Demyx stare after me.

**IX**

I looked for Xarla everywhere, but I still couldn't find her. I even talked to Axel, but he said that he hadn't seen her either. Not that he cared though…he just shrugged it off…it was because he didn't really care for Xarla…he was just using her to make sure the underdog of the organization stayed the way he was. All alone.

Later that night, I was still wondering around the castle. I might've been looking for Xarla or I was keeping my mind off of her. In trying to do both I couldn't decide. Finally, I went to my favorite spot of the castle. It was the highest floor. The room was secret to most members so I liked spending my time there. When I opened the door I found someone with reddish brown hair sitting on the ledge of the window with her feet hanging over the edge.

I leaned up against the wall beside her. "Hey," I said. I thought that would make her jump or surprise her, but she only looked out of the corner of her eyes at me. She returned her gaze back on the heart-shaped moon and smiled sadly. Xarla looked so beautiful with the glow of the moon shining on her and reflecting off of her bright green eyes.

"Hey, Demyx," she said in a depressing voice.

I felt my eyebrows come together. "What's up?" I wondered. Then something popped into my mind. "You aren't gonna…"

She smiled again and shook her head. "No, I'm beyond those thoughts."

"That's good," I said quietly.

We stared up at the moon.

"Why are you so sad? Whenever I talk to you you always seem to be upset over something."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok…I just want to know why you're so sad."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just guess I want to try to make it better. You've been through too much to be sad all of the time."

"Thanks…well, you see, I've told you about all of the things that went wrong in my Somebody's life and how I had been thinking about all of my mistakes." I nodded. "Also, how I didn't want to make any more with my second chance that I received. Well…I can't shake the feeling that I've already made one mistake too many and that my second chance was for nothing. That it was to show me that I wasn't meant to have a second chance after all." She looked at my sadly begging me with her eyes to understand which I immediately did.

We were silent. I could tell that there was more that was bothering her than what she told me.

"I look back on what I've done in the organization and I say to myself, 'That's not me' and I don't know what to do. I know by experience that there's no repeat button in life. I'm just tired of listening to…_me_. I want someone else's opinion. Someone that can see in from outside. Please, Demyx, please tell me what I should do," she pleaded.

I looked away from her eyes and down at my shoes. Now was my chance, but I couldn't take advantage of her like that. "What did you mean by earlier that your relationship with Axel was…complicated?"

Xarla looked back out at the stars. "That's just it. There's hardly a relationship. It's all kissing. We never talk. Before I came up here I asked to talk to him, to ask him exactly what our relation ship is, but he just said that it's fine and walked away. He's leaving me in the dark, I know it."

So she's finally found the light in her situation. Hopefully she'll be able to follow it out of the dark and onto the right path.

"You're right," I whispered, but I didn't think she heard me. "I'm sorry, Xarla. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you have to look deep into your heart and listen to what it says. That's the only thing to do."

"But that's just it. My heart's pulling me in both directions and I don't know what to do! I mean, I don't know _how _to feel about Axel. At least, not at the moment."

Again we were silent.

"Tell me, Demyx. Have you found someone special?"

I sighed and shook my head. "That, like your problem, is also difficult to explain."

Xarla looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "We have all night. I'm not going anywhere."

I tried to hide a blush.

She smiled in understanding. "Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand if it's private. I understand all too well."

I smiled at her. "Have _you _found someone who is really special to you?" With that I walked out of the room leaving her with that to think about.

**XIV**

I sat there with stunned silence. Demyx had just asked me the question I had been asking myself ever since I saw his expression while I was kissing Axel this morning. Though I still couldn't come up with an answer. A bright light suddenly filled my vision. I immediately found myself in a flashback.

"_Lara, I wish you say yes to that poor boy. I can tell he really likes you," my mother told me one night while we were reading on the back porch. I was only a few years younger than I was when all of the incidents happened. My mother was talking about Johnny. He had already asked me out three times now. The thing was, though, I wasn't into boys yet._

"_But mom," I complained. "I don't like him like _that_. Just like a friend."_

_My mom sighed. "It's about time you get yourself a boyfriend, dear."_

"_What if I don't want a boyfriend?"_

_My mom closed her book. "You've always had that problem, honey?"  
_

_My face scrunched up in confusion. It was a habit of mine back then. "What problem?" I was quite worried._

_My mom smiled. "You always overlook things. Someday, something, or someone, will be there, right in front of you, and I fear that you'll make the mistake of seeing right past them."_

_I looked at her confused as she stood up and went inside to fix dinner. I shrugged and focused back on my book._

I really hoped that I wasn't making that mistake my mother had told me about now. Of course, I hadn't yet come up with a decision.


	16. The Land of Dragons

AD: Hey, everyone, I just thought I'd let you all know that I think I'm gonna have a sequel to Sea Breeze. Now don't get the idea that it's over. Nope! Not yet! There's still some stuff we've gotta take care of.

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check chapter 1 if you're really interested.

The entire organization sat at breakfast. That was rare. Usually someone was missing or had a mission. Axel had gotten a seat next to me which was also unusual since we were supposed to sit in numerical order, but I shrugged it off. He wrapped his arm around my waist. In the middle of eating, he leaned over and tried to kiss me, but I avoided it and continued to eat. I was glad when he let go f my waist. Near the end of our meal, Xemnas called the room to order.

"Xarla, Axel, Demyx, please report to my office immediately after this meal," he said before disappearing into a portal.

I slipped into a portal a reappeared outside of Xemnas's office. Not waiting for the others I knocked on the door and entered. Xemnas looked up from a paper he was reading.

"You are finished eating already?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I wasn't very hungry."

Xemnas nodded and began reading the paper he held once more. I took a few steps back to wait for the others. I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, two portals opened beside me and Axel and Demyx walked out. Xemnas took notice of this as well. He stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"I need you three to go on a mission. I have collected knowledge that there are sightings of an extremely large Heartless in The Land of Dragons. Your mission is to go there and destroy it. I expect you back sometime tonight to hear your report."

We nodded and left the room.

"Well, let's go get ready. We can meet in five minute in front of my room."

Demyx and Axel nodded. The three of us disappeared into three separate portals.

**IX**

I had finished my packing before the set five minutes were up. So I went to Xarla's room. Before I got there I saw her and Axel talking. Xarla had her hands on her hips and didn't seem very happy. Before I could ask what was going on Axel said,

"Come on, let's go," and opened a portal. I was forced to follow Xarla inside.

We appeared on a snowy hill. We put up our hoods in attempt to block out the cold winds. Axel took the immediate lead so I walked beside Xarla.

"What were you and Axel talking about earlier?" I asked her. "You looked like you were having an argument."

Xarla sighed. "It's nothing really. It's actually kind of silly now that I think about it."

"What was it?"

"Well, I asked Axel if we could take the organization's gummi ship. I had asked him about it last time and he explained how it worked and everything to me, but he wouldn't let us take it. He said that portaling was faster and easier."

"But not as fun," I said finishing her sentence. Xarla nodded. Maybe next time we can take it."

"You'd do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? I like taking the gummi ship, too."

Xarla grinned. "I'd just love to see all of the different worlds."

I nodded.

**XIV**

We stopped momentarily on the edge of the mountain we were traveling down. We could see a palace, so we set our goals on reaching there. On the way down the mountain we fought a few Heartless, it wasn't that hard.

Before we knew it, we entered the palace's courtyard where a few houses and shops were set up. A man and a woman were training in the center. Both had black hair.

I looked at Demyx and Axel. "I'm going to ask them about the Heartless." They nodded. So I walked over to the couple. "Uh, excuse me." They stopped their training and looked at me. "My friends and I have heard rumors of a giant creature. Would you two happen to know anything about it?"

The two looked at each other with serious expressions before looking back at me. The woman answered. "We do know of this monster that you speak of. It is the shape of the great Chinese Dragon, but it doesn't bring good luck as they are supposed to, only destruction."

"It has destroyed many villages to our knowledge. We are doing everything in our power to stop it, the Emperor is doing the best he can with what little forces he has. My name is Commander Shang and this is my fellow warrior, China's bravest woman, Mulan," the man added bowing to me. The woman who was named Mulan also bowed.

I returned the polite greeting by bowing as well. "My name is Xarla. My friends, over there, go by the names of Axel and Demyx."

"It is nice to meet you and to be comforted by the thought that you are going to help us beat that dragon," Mulan said.

I smiled and said, "It is our pleasure." I motioned Axel and Demyx to come over. Someone dressed in expensive robes and wearing a tall magnificent hat walked elegantly up to Mulan and Shang.

They bowed. "Your Excellency," they said unison.

The Emperor smiled kindly at them. Before he could say anything, the ground began to shake and the sunlight that reflected off of the snow was shadowed. We looked up at the sky. I gasped. Floating in the sky was a red and black dragon with bright yellow eyes and the Heartless symbol on its forehead. I gasped and my instincts immediately kicked in. My bow appeared in my hands, already strung and drawn back, an arrow in places. My fingers released the string and the arrow flew through the sky. It bounced off of the dragon and landed in the ground below it, exploding. We protected our faces against the flying tiles showering everywhere.

The dragon swiped an angry claw at us. It was aimed directly at the Emperor. I felt my feet shift beneath me and immediately I was in front of the Emperor my arm up protectively. The claw dug into my organization cloak and into my arm. I stifled a cry of pain. Instead, I looked at Mulan.

"Get the Emperor and anybody else around into the palace!" I ordered. She nodded and went into action. Shang opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him saying, "Don't worry; my friends and I can take care of things here." When he hesitated I snapped, "Move!" Thankfully, he nodded and went to help Mulan with the frightened villagers who lived in the houses around the courtyard.

Axel and Demyx summoned their weapons and stood next to me.

"We got this," I said encouragingly mostly to Demyx who was looking slightly pale and nervous. He licked his lips and nodded.

Observing my first move carefully in my head, I began to run in circles around the dragon thinking of my next move. As Demyx and Axel tried attacking it I observed the Heartless's armor as it repelled the attacks.

"Come on, Xarla! I'm the only one doing anything!" Axel snapped at me completely ignoring Demyx's efforts and hard work. Demyx paid no attention, but wiped his sweating brow on his sleeve and continued to strum on his sitar.

I ignored Axel's complaint, but jumped into the air, making the string on my bow disappear. I landed on the dragon's head and sank my sword creating multiple openings as I ran down its back. When I reached the tail, I whipped around wildly, but I was able to jump of and land smoothly and gracefully.

Axel slid to a halt next to me. "What was _that _supposed to do?! You only hit its armor. That Heartless didn't take _any _damage!" he exclaimed angrily.

Once more brushing the complaint aside, the string appeared on my sword making it a bow again. I drew it back and an arrow appeared. Several others also appeared with their points stuck into the ground by my right leg. I took in all my targets then closed my eyes allowing my mind's eye to find the rips I had made in the dragon's armor. "You could help by keeping the Heartless occupied with some of your attacks," I said keeping my eyes closed my bow following wherever the dragon went.

Axel grunted but didn't move. "Yeah right, I didn't see you helping me."

_Ugh, that's because I was coming up with a plan, idiot! _I though, but I let the remark go. I had to be fast if this was going to work. Suddenly, I released the arrow one my bow and before it had hit its mark I had another arrow set on my bow and lessened it after the first. This I repeated this action with the other arrows. I opened my eyes to see the dragon exploding in a pretty sunrise colored ripple. I took this as a sign that I had hit all of the targets. Soon there was nothing left of the giant dragon. Only a Heart floating into the sky showed that the dragon Heartless even existed.

Mulan, Shang, and the Emperor came out of the palace. They bowed low to me. The Emperor stood up once more and walked over to me.

"My child," he said spreading his arms wide. "You have saved my life and the lives of these people. I thank you deeply. Please, dine with us tonight so that I may show my appreciation."

I blushed and bowed. _Do we have time? _I mouthed to Axel and Demyx. Axel nodded. "Then we would be honored, your Excellency."

Mulan smiled brightly at me a dragged me into the palace. She towed me behind her as she walked quickly through the palace's confusing hallways. Finally, we stopped in a room with a large, beautiful dark oak wardrobe. I clutched my arm she had been pulling and groaned. Mulan looked over her shoulder away from the wardrobe she had begun to open.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just the arm the Heartless hit," I grunted.

Mulan gasped with her hands over her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

I waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

She sighed in relief, but grabbed a roll of creamed colored bandages. Unrolling a bit, Mulan roughly rolled back my torn sleeve to wrap the bandage around it.

"There," she said. "That should work, for tonight at least."

I nodded my thanks as she turned back to the wardrobe. She pulled out a reddish orange Chinese silk dress with orange cuffs on the sleeves and bottom edges. She held them up to me and smiled. "These will do well."

I blushed and took them behind a beautifully designed Chinese separator and began to change. When I came out, Mulan pushed a pair of wooden sandals with two wooden blocks underneath into my hands. "Put these on."

I nodded and slipped them onto my feet.

Mulan pulled up a char for me to sit on. She put red paint over my lips and brushed light blue powder onto my eyelids and under my eyebrows. She took a step back and looked me over with approval on her face. "You look lovely," she said giggling behind a hand. "Now turn around so I can do your hair."

I turned around on the stool so that my back was to her. She ran a comb through my hair and tied it in a tight bun. Then she put two decorated chopsticks in as an x through it.

"All done." I sighed with relief. I didn't like spending hours on my looks, but when I looked in the mirror, it was definitely worth it.

"Thank you," I said looking away from the mirror at Mulan.

She smiled as she picked out her own outfit, a silk dress like mine only light blue with purple cuffs and edges.

I politely stepped outside to give her privacy. A few minutes later, she walked out of the room. Her hair was up like mine and with similar make up on her face.

"Follow me," she said beginning to walk down the hallway.

I followed her closely not wanting to get lost in this huge palace. We entered a very long room dimly lit by candles along the wall and a chandelier above the long table. The table was low to the ground and there were only cushions to sit on. I looked around to see the Emperor sitting at the head of the table. To his right sat Shang and to his left was an open seat, probably for Mulan. Next to where Mulan was to sit, sat Axel dressed in a dark red outfit then another space and finally Demyx who was dressed in a dark blue outfit. They stared at me with their mouths open.

"Whoa," they gasped unison.

I found use for the pretty orange and red fan Mulan had given me. I whipped it open and covered up the bottom half of my face, giggling and blushing. Mulan and I walked over to them. Mulan sat on the other side of Axel, next to the Emperor, and I sat in between Axel and Demyx.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but Axel spoke first.

"You look amazing, Xarla!" he exclaimed.

I blushed again. "Thanks, Axel." I turned to Demyx. "Were you going to say something, Demyx?"

His eyes widened realizing that I had noticed and he blushed faintly and looked down, mumbling, "No, but you do look nice, Xarla."

My smile widened. "Thanks!"

When the food was brought out I found I had never eaten with chopstick before. Though the Emperor, Mulan, and Shang had no trouble at all eating with them.

Leaning behind Axel I said, "Mulan, could you help me with this?" I asked motioning to the chopsticks I was holding."

She smiled and nodded. She showed me how she was holding them and how to eat with them.

"Thanks," I whispered embarrassed that I didn't know how to use them.

"No problem," she whispered back.

I turned back to my meal. I smiled as I saw Axel and Demyx also having trouble eating, but without the help I had, they were able to figure the chopsticks out.

When the meal had come to its end the Emperor walked us out of the palace with Mulan and Shang behind him.

"Good bye, Xarla, Axel, Demyx," Mulan said smiling at me.

"Will we see you again?" Shang asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "If there are any Heartless problems you'll probably see some of us in black cloaks."

"Thank you again, Xarla, for saving my life,' the Emperor smiled and bowed slightly.

I blushed. "It was nothing, your Excellency," I said also bowing.

He smiled at me. "Travel safely."

"Thank you, your Excellency. Bye Mulan, Shang. Thank you so much Mulan. Oh, what do you want with the dress?"

Mulan grinned. "Keep them, his Excellency insisted upon it."

I bowed to both of them.

"Thank you very much. Good bye!"

They waved us off as we exited the palace's courtyards. When we were finally out of view, Axel opened a portal and we went home. When we reappeared in front of Xemnas's office, Axel looked meaningfully at Demyx.

"Go report in to the Superior," he ordered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Demyx nodded and went to knock on the door.

Axel followed me down to my room. Grinning, he leaned against the wall next to my door.

Exhaustion hit me like a slap to the face. Axel began to say something, but I never heard him, I was too tired to make out the words. Besides, I didn't want to spend the night listening to his voice go on and on. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. Resting in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	17. Pride Lands and a Nocturne's Fall

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Axel, Demyx, and I got into the gummi ship. Demyx and I sat up front while Axel, who was full of complaints, sat in the back. Before I knew it, the gummi ship was flying through the sky. I could see all of the worlds. I saw a white one with a large building and many mountains. I guessed it was The Land of Dragons. I also saw another world with many islands and ships. That was Port Royal. Those were the only ones I recognized so I had Demyx point out and name the rest. I saw one with half of it as a giant pumpkin and the other half covered with snow. That was Halloween Town. One had a giant clock tower and a train station. That was Twilight Town.

Finally, the gummi ship stopped next to a world with bones on one side, beautiful trees on another, and a large rock formation on the top.

"That's the Pride Lands," Demyx said. "That's where our mission is."

After the gummi ship landed we stepped out though something wasn't the same. We weren't wearing our organization cloaks anymore. In fact, we weren't even human. We were lions!

I looked at my reflection in a nearby puddle. I had reddish brown fur that covered my body like my usual hair color; a few hairs framed my face. My eyes were still bright green.

Axel had grey fur and a red spiky mane that looked exactly like his hair. The end of his tail was even red. His eyes were green like always and he even had the slim black marks under his eyes.

Demyx had golden fur and a dirty blonde mane that was only on the top of his head with strands of hair falling into his face. His eyes were still a sea green color.

_Hey, guys, what happened? _I asked looking my paw over. _We're lions!  
_

Demyx laughed. _Oh yeah, sorry, guess I forgot to tell you._

_It's ok._

_Come on, _Axel complained. _Let's not stand here all day. Superior gave us two days to complete this mission so let's get it over with._

I nodded. The Superior had told that there was another huge Heartless here.

Axel looked up at the sky. _Great, he sent us late! The damn Heartless is supposed to come out at noon and it's already dark! _he growled his tail lashing out in annoyance.

I shrugged. _It's ok. We can just sleep now and find the Heartless tomorrow. Look, there's a tree and some rocks over there. We can use that for shelter_

Axel growled as he followed Demyx and me over to the tree.

_What is it? _I asked.

_The, we can't kiss as lions and it's been forever._

My eyes narrowed as I saw him walk over to the tree and lay down. I sighed as I joined Demyx by the rocks.

_What wrong? _he asked.

I sighed again. _Oh, it's nothing, just Axel._

A growl escaped Demyx. His eyes widened and the growl disappeared. _Don't worry about him, _he said comfortingly. He laid his head on his paws. _Good night, Xarla._

I followed suite. _Good night, Demyx._

In the middle of the night, I woke momentarily. Someone licked the side of my head. My green eyes opened. I saw Demyx roll over onto his side, his back against my side. I smiled and laid my head back down.

I guess it was around ten o'clock when we woke. Demyx and I sat under the tree after we had gotten breakfast. We watched as Axel paced back and forth in front of us. We were all waiting until noon. There was nothing else to do until then.

_Stupid Xemnas, _Axel was growling over and over again.

I scratched my ear boredly. _Wow, Superior did really send us late. He wants us to destroy a huge Heartless that only comes out at noon and he sends us after noon! Kind of silly on his part if you ask me._

Demyx nodded his agreement.

An hour later, the three of us were lying underneath the tree trying to get as much shade as we could in this blistering heat. The sun was directly above us. Suddenly, Axel jumped up.

_Come on, _he said motioning with his head for us to follow him. _It's noon. Let's get rid of this Heartless._

Demyx and I nodded and got up. We shook dust from our fur.

_It'll be impossible to fight a Heartless in this weather, _I said exasperated.

_You're right about that. Besides, how am I going to hold my sitar?_

I shrugged. _How am I going to hold my bow? _I asked as we began to follow Axel at a trot.

_Remember, your bow can change into a sword, _Demyx reminded me.

_Heh, thanks, boy is this heat getting to me._

Demyx chuckled.

We were too busy talking to notice that we were right next to a dumbstruck Axel with a large shadow casting over us.

_This breeze feels good._

Demyx bit his teeth into my neck and pulled me.

_Oww, what was that for? _I asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Demyx pointed his muzzle to a large Heartless that looked like a mammoth only with yellow eyes and its tusks on fire. On its back grew grass and trees. Its foot came down where I had been standing. (A/N: If you faced this thing in Kingdom Hearts 2, you'll know what I'm talking about. Haha)

_Oh boy, that can't be good._

Demyx and I broke off into a run with Axel not far behind us. Our paw left he ground every time the giant Heartless took a step.

We summoned our weapons and they appeared in our mouths. I ran to the destructive foes feet and beat them with my sword while avoiding getting stepped on. Axel was attacking a little further away. He seemed to be juggling his two chakrams. Both were on fire and as one returned to him, like a boomerang, he immediately shot the one he was holding in his mouth in order to catch the other one. He did all of this while running around the Heartless staying away from its feet. I saw Demyx sitting up on his hindquarters with his blue sitar in his paws at a safe distance away so he wouldn't be stepped on, his tail swung back and forth to the beat he was creating. He was playing well for the situation he was in and with claws instead of fingers. It was a wonder none of the strings snapped.

Suddenly, the Heartless fell down. Obviously, the attacks we had dealt onto its legs had made them give out. Axel and I started striking the head furiously. Demyx's water clones helped. Though, once in a while, I could see Axel hitting them as if they were in his way, which they weren't. I couldn't figure out why Demyx frustrated him so much, the others as well. _Not the time, Xarla! _I thought warningly to myself. _Focus on the Heartless. _And that's exactly what I did.

The Heartless shook its mighty head and stood up again hitting Axel and I with its tusks. We flew back with the impact. Demyx ran over to me.

_Are you ok? _he asked me his paws kneading the ground worriedly.

_Yeah, _I said sitting up and shaking my head. _Come on! _I added. _It has only half of its life left._

Demyx nodded and bounded over to where he had been sitting.

Axel and I repeated what we had done before. All of a sudden, the Heartless began to sway back and forth. Axel and I backed off quickly, getting out of its way. The Heartless's legs were waving around wildly as it roared loudly in pain and slowly faded away. We jumped to avoid getting hit a few times as we got away from the Heartless. I looked over my shoulder looking for Demyx. Where could h be?!

And then I saw him. He backed against the side of the cliff that fell into oblivion. His sitar was gone and he was completely powerless. _Oh no, _I thought over and over again. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening!_

The foot of the Heartless swung out, unknowingly to the Heartless, and hit Demyx in the back, throwing him away from the cliff's edge. He landed with a sickening thud that made even Axel, who was turning around to see what was going on, flinch.

I turned around fully as the Heartless finally faded away completely.

_DEMYX!_


	18. The Superior and Complications

AD: I don't think there'll be too may more chapters after this one. But fear not! Shed no tears! The sequel is coming up and it's practically already written in my head! I'll tell you what it's called at the end of this story so you can look for it. I'll even give out the summary. *jumps up and down and claps hands* Oh I can't WAIT!

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

_DEMYX! _I cried loudly as I ran as fast as my four legs would carry me to him. I skidded to a stop sending dust everywhere. I nudged him with my noes. _Demyx? Are you alright?_

His eyes opened and he blinked a few time and coughed a little because of the dust I had kicked up. _Whoops._

_Yeah, _he said weakly. _I'm fine._ He tried to get up, but he only ended up falling back down with a whimper.

_Here, let me help you, _I said panicking. He nodded slightly and tried to get up once more this time leaning on me for support. I smiled with relief when he had stood up fully.

I followed Axel and he led the way back to the gummi ship. Demyx was limping the entire time and letting out short, painful gasps. I was really worried about him. I really hoped he'd be ok. When we got back onto the gummi ship, I laid him down on the cold floor. That should feel nice. Axel took the driver's seat. After making sure Demyx was comfortable I sat down next to Axel. This time, my eyes weren't looking at the different worlds we passed, but on Demyx making sure nothing happened.

As soon as we got to the World That Never Was we were human once more so I grabbed Demyx's arm and swung it around my shoulders. He was out cold. His head lay limply on my shoulder. Moving as quickly as possible, I portaled up to the hallway that held Xemnas's office and rushed down it. Not bothering to knock I burst in.

Xemnas stood up as I entered glaring at my rude behavior, but when he saw Demyx, his glare lessened.

"What happened?" he asked coming around from behind his desk.

"He was hit pretty badly by the Heartless, Superior," I explained.

Xemnas opened a portal behind him. "Follow me. We'll take him to Vexen."

I nodded and did as I was told.

We appeared in a cold room with all sorts of machinery and lab equipment everywhere. I saw Vexen standing behind a metal lab table sorting through papers.

"Vexen," Xemnas said.

Vexen looked up immediately at being called. His green eyes widened. "What happened?" he hissed.

"The giant Heartless hit his back," I said breathlessly.

Vexen nodded and quickly cleaned off a table. "Lay him on there," he ordered.

I nodded.

Vexen turned on certain machines and got out specific tools that were alien to me. "What are you two still doing in here? Get out! I need peace and quiet!"

Xemnas and I made our way to the large steel door.

"Oh, and Superior, if you happen to see Zexion, send him down," Vexen added not looking up from his work.

"Alright," Xemnas answered.

We exited the room and Xemnas sat down on the chairs that were right outside. I paced in front of him.

"Stop your pacing, Xarla, and sit."

I simply looked at him, but ignored his wishes and continued to pace.

"Why are you so worried about Nine anyway? I thought you were with Axel."

I stopped and blushed; I realized I was breathing hard. "It's a bit confusing at the moment, Superior."

He nodded understandingly and patted the seat beside him. "Sit and calm down."

I nodded and sat down. I tried taking deep breaths, but I couldn't stop my foot from tapping. _Ugh, _I thought inwardly. _Superior's right, I need to calm down!_

Xemnas looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I'll be right back," he said. "I need to go get Zexion for Vexen. Vexen hates doing work without bossing someone around."

That brought a smile to my face. Who would've guessed that Xemnas had a humorous caring side?

Xemnas opened a portal and disappeared leaving me to my thoughts. I felt like pacing again, but I forced myself to sit still. I even made my foot stop tapping.

It felt like eternity until Xemnas returned with Zexion behind him. I nodded a greeting to the dark blue haired Nobody.

"Xarla," he said simply nodding back.

"Hello, Zexion." I was never too found of his behavior and such, but he never bothered me like the others had. Actually, there were quite a few of Nobodies who let me be. They included Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Saix, Axel; he was half and half at the moment, Demyx, and Roxas. Now that I think back on it, I didn't have it _that _bad. But those who insisted on making my life miserable, for the few members in that group, they did a pretty good job.

Zexion disappeared into Vexen's lab. Xemnas returned to his seat beside me.

(A/N: Hahah, this entire chapter I kept thinking: Quality Time with Xemnas. I almost named the chapter that, but it's sort of a serious chapter so I decided against it.)

"So how are the missions I've been giving you recently?" Xemnas asked me.

_Was he seriously attempting and somewhat failing at starting a conversation with Me_, I thought almost laughing out loud. "Fine," I replied seriously.

"That's good," Xemnas said nodding his head.

_Now what?_

A pause.

"So I'm guessing that _complication _is really stuck into your mind then?"

I blushed and nodded. I didn't quite feel comfortable telling Xemnas all about my personal life as a Nobody or a Somebody since my 'complication' concerned both. But then, there _was _something he might be able to help me with.

"Uh, Superior?"

He looked at me with another eyebrow raised. I took that as a sign to continue so I did.

"Umm, during my whole experience here, I've learned that we Nobodies aren't supposed to remember our Somebody's life."

This seemed to catch Xemnas's interest. "Continue."

I nodded. "Well, a while back, I've had these flashbacks of the worst parts in my life, I think; two concerning my friends' deaths, another of one when I was a child. Though, for some reason, now that I look back on it, I wasn't in my home in New York…" I shrugged it off and kept going. "And the last one is a small conversation with my mother."

"That is…very different indeed for a Nobody. I have never known a Nobody with any memories of his, or her, past. This is something very unique indeed. Have you had any others recently?"

I shook my head. "No, Superior. The one with my mother was the last memory."

He nodded. "Tell me if anything else happens again."

I nodded. "Yes, Superior, but what do think it might be?"

"You only just became a Nobody a month ago, so it might be a specific process that I have not heard of that's going through your mind, showing you certain images, then making you forget. Sometimes the images will have something to do with what's going on in your life at this moment."

I nodded understanding what he meant. For example, my mother's conversation had appeared to me when I had been thinking about something along those lines. "I understand, Superior. So, is it like some kind of shock?"

"It might be. Like I said, I have not heard of this before in Nobodies."

I nodded, excepting his answer. So it's not normal, but not completely out of the ordinary. I guess I could live with that answer.

AD: I decided just this chapter to add that last part of the conversation in. Heheh, it actually sets the stage for the sequel. I'm sorry, I'm torturing you all with all of this talk about the sequel. I'm torturing myself! I gotta type it!

Well, on that strange note, BYE!


	19. A Small Kiss and Conversations

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Finally, around ten o'clock, Vexen allowed me to enter his lab. Xemnas had left around eight to finish some paperwork and Zexion had left to go to the library at nine.

I stood in the lab taking a good look around.

"Don't touch any of the machinery," Vexen said sharply. "I am going to my room to sleep. If anything happens portal _outside _of my room, knock loudly and go back down."

Staring at him with wide eyes, I nodded.

"Good night," he said walking out of the room.

Why did it always seem like he was grumpy? Sheesh, he was _always _in a bad mood.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed Demyx was lying on. Something was poking me from inside my cloak. So I reached and pulled out a small, gray notebook with the organization symbol on the front. When I opened it, a folded piece of paper fell out. I grabbed it off of the floor, unfolded it, and read it. It said:

_Xarla,_

_Ever since I saw you as a Nobody I felt that you were a special one. It turns out that I was right. Please use this journal to record any memories that you have. No one has ever remembered their past before. I wouldn't want you to loose yours. Write down any flashbacks you have of your past. Maybe one day, you'll be able to put the pieces together and find yourself. The rest of us will never have that chance. Until the day we receive our Hearts. If that day comes…_

_-Xemnas_

I held the note with numb fingers. _What exactly was Xemnas saying?_ I sighed and pulled out a pen from my cloak. It was amazing the things you could store in it. I reopened the journal and began to write.

So that's how my evening went. I wrote every little detail of those flashbacks I had so that if I did forget everything from my Somebody's past I'll be able to read this and remember. As Xemnas said, _I _didn't want to loose my past.

Every so often I would look up to make sure Demyx was ok. Smiling as I finished writing, I began to write the new memories I had made in Organization XIII.

I must've fallen asleep earlier on in the morning because I felt a hand on my shoulder wake me. I sat up suddenly. I found myself looking into sea green eyes.

"Demyx?" I breathed.

He smiled at me. "What are you doing here, Xarla?"

I smiled back. "I was worried about you."

Demyx grinned sheepishly. "I thought you would be with Axel," he said quietly.

I shook my head. "Actually, I was talking a lot with the Superior."

He looked at me funny. "Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, it was about what I told you before. You know, the flashbacks."

"Ohh," he said understanding.

I nodded. Then suddenly, the lab door opened and Vexen walked in. Zexion followed closely behind.

"Alright, Xarla, you've had all night. It's time for you to leave."

I nodded and stood up. Demyx grabbed my hand.

"Don't go," he said.

I smiled down sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Demyx, but Vexen wants me to leave. I'll be back as long as I don't have a mission, I promise."

Finally he let go of my hand and smiled at me.

Then, I did something without thinking, which has gotten me in trouble with myself before. I leaned down and kissed Demyx's forehead lightly. Without looking back, I rushed out of the room. I didn't stop until I was out of the room. I leaned up against the fall and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard slow footsteps approach me. My eyes opened and I looked to my left. I saw Zexion standing there.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, trying to calm myself.

His eyebrows rose. "Do you want to go to the library with me?" he asked.

The question surprised me, but I nodded and followed him into a portal. We reappeared on a balcony in a dark room filled with bookcases.

"Wow," I said. I had never been in the library before. "So is this where you spend most of your time?" I asked. Then I realized what I had just said and I blushed. "Sorry."

"It is ok, and yes, this is where I like to go when Vexen doesn't require my services and I am not on a mission."

He leaned his elbows onto the railing. I leaned on it as well with my back on it. He surveyed the room so did I. It was really big.

After a while I asked, "So, what did you want me for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I figured today that I have read every book in this library. So, I looked for a conversation. Something I'm not very good at, hmm?"

I was confused. "Don't you usually talk to Lexaeus?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah, but he doesn't say much and I guess I have run out of subjects to speak of."

"Why did you pick me?"

"You were there and, besides, you look like you need a conversation to relieve your mind from some unknown stress. Am I right?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"Hmph."

"But you are wrong about one thing."

He looked at me.

"You aren't _that _bad at conversations."

"Well…that's one person."

"Actually, this is quite an interesting conversation."

"Sure."

I looked sideways at him and smiled.

He looked back and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Heh, nothing…it's certainly an interesting one."

He sighed. "I wish I could share your humor."

I looked over at him again. This time…there was no smile.

**VIII**

Axel walked into Xemnas's office just after Larxene was leaving. Xemnas looked up from his work as he does every other time.

"Yes Axel?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Larxene. So there's a few Heartless in Atlantica?"

"Yes," Xemnas said annoyed.

"Well them, you don't think a Nobody with the power over electricity is best suited for that type of mission, do you?" Axel asked somewhat dangerously.

Xemnas glared at Axel. He wasn't even sending Larxene there. He was asking her to get Marluxia for it and she had wanted to know what the mission was. Before he could tell this to Axel, the red head interrupted.

"I have an idea, why don't you have Xarla and me go? Sure my powers aren't the best under water, but we work well together. Besides, I think she needs a mission to get her mind straightened out."

Xemnas sighed. "Go ahead, Axel. Maybe you are right."

Axel smiled and headed for the door. "Aren't I always?"

AD: There you go! I hope I did Zexion justice. I threw him in there just for you, ilovezexionandaxel23. I hoped you all liked it! Get ready! The next chapter is like the sorta ending one though it's not completely the end. See ya then!!

See that wonderful button down here?

CLICK IT!

REVIEW!

Tell me whatcha think!

See ya!

*AD*


	20. Love Realized, No Air

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I sighed contently. Demyx and I were having breakfast in Vexen's lab. Of course I was very tired from the lack of sleep, but I smiled anyway. I was so happy Demyx would be ok. Vexen said that he would be out of the lab in a few days. Until that time, I promised to stay with him as long as Vexen allowed me to. Of course, I never really gave a thought to Axel.

When we had just about finished, there was a loud pounding on the steel door. Vexen sighed and stood up from some papers he was reading and went to answer to the door. Demyx and I continued our conversation on fish.

Suddenly, we were approached by a certain mischievous red head.

"Hi, Axel," I said happily then frowned. Wow, I _must _be tired. I'm getting too hyper…

He grinned. "Hey, Xarla. Oh, Xemnas gave us a mission. That's why I'm here."

My face fell, so did my heart. "Now?" I asked quietly. _But I had told all those things to Xemnas. I thought he'd give me a while to sort things out…and time to spend with Demyx. I wanted to make sure he got better!_

_Was that the _real _reason? _Another voice asked.

_Of course it is, _I replied to it sternly.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yes, now. Why would I be here otherwise? Certainly not to visit _you_," he said, spitting the last bit at Demyx.

My eyebrows narrowed. "Leave him alone."

Axel snickered and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a portal.

When we reappeared, we were surrounded by water. I instantly began to hold my breath until I realized that I didn't need to. I looked down at my body. I found that I was only wearing the orange tank-top that I had been wearing underneath my cloak and that, to my surprise; I had a tail instead of legs. A red fishtail! Sure it was beautiful, but why did I have a tail? I looked over at Axel. Boy was he hot. He wore no shirt, which certainly showed of his muscles, and had a dark orange tail.

Then I recognized the situation we were in. We were merpeople!

"Why am I a mermaid?" I asked, my voice coming clear as if we were on the surface instead of under the sea. I found that was beautiful coral of all colors growing everywhere!

"Were near Atlantica," Axel explained. "There are supposed to be some Heartless around here, outside of the city."

"Whoa," I gasped.

"Come on," he said beginning to swim away. "We need to find those Heartless."

I nodded and swam off after him. Soon the coral and other sea plants and fish were thinning out as we reached deeper, darker waters. Soon there wasn't even a seafloor to be seen.

Suddenly we found ourselves completely surrounded by large octopus-like Heartless. My bow, now a sword, flashed to my hands. Explosions wouldn't work underwater. Beside me, Axel summoned his chakrams.

I swam off to the nearest Heartless and lashed out with my sword, slamming it right on top of its head. Before it had even full faded away I was on another Heartless using my powers to destroy any that made the mistake of coming too close. I looked to my right, it seemed Axel was doing fine, for the disadvantage he had in the water

Then I gasped as I noticed what the Heartless were doing. They were leading me away from Axel and further down into the dark waters. Their stinging tentacles struck my bare arms. They were getting too close to attack properly. If I tried to hit one with my sword the opposite side might hit my on accident.

"Axel!" I cried. I looked for the red head, but he was still fighting Heartless quite a ways off. He hadn't heard me!

My sword disappeared and a single red arrow appeared clutched facing downwards in my hands. I led the Heartless the way they were leading me. Straight down. It wasn't long until the darkness of the ocean made it impossible to see, but when my tail struck something beneath me I knew it was the sandy floor. I grinned grimly and plunged the arrow into the ground using all of the power I had left in order to save myself. As soon as it made contact the water around me heated up and blew up into a sunny reddish orange bubbly explosion. As soon as the attack hit the Heartless, they faded away, but not me. I was whirled up to the lighter waters being hit with rocks and whatever else lay on the ocean floor choking on water as well.

I lay there, with the sun above bathing me in its glorious warmth and light. All of a sudden, two hands grabbed me from underneath.

"Axel?" I asked weakly.

He laughed, but it wasn't good-naturedly. In fact, it wasn't good at all. "Yeah," was all he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked barely putting up a fight in his strong arms. "Put me down!" I ordered my voice getting a bit stronger.

"Hah! And what exactly are you prepared to do if I don't?"

I froze. _Nothing, _my mind whispered. _I can't do anything._ "My powers are gone," I said my voice barely a whisper. "I used them all up."

"Hell yeah, ya got that right, princess."

I cringed at his words. "What are you going to do?" I whispered.

"Well, let's see here, since you have no powers left, when I bring you to the shore, your body will relax, causing you to take human form, but you won't have enough strength to turn back into a mermaid. So, I figure, once I turn you into a human, I'll just tie you up and drown you, not that you need tying up anyway. It's just for extra measures."

My eyes were wide in horror. "W-what?"

"I'm not repeating it."

_Damn, he's good. He has it all thought out! I can't believe it…I-I really am going to d-die. Somehow…I never thought it possible, yet here I am with the person I thought I was in love with and he's going to _k-kill _me! And I can't do anything! N-no strength…_

The voice in my head wasn't shaking because I was scared. No! I did not fear death, but I had no strength…none….Maybe I was afraid to die. I wasn't sure. Too many things were on my mind to think clearly at the moment. Then again, I might never think clearly again! _Demyx!_

_What about him?_

_I…_

_What?_

_I…lo…_

_Oh come on, girl, spit it out!_

_I love him!_

_Heh, knew it all along._

_I love Demyx._

The water was pouring off of my body and my body was changing back painfully, but fast! Yes, a human. With legs and such. I wore small black shorts, but did it even matter?

With rope pulled out almost magically, maybe I was lightheaded; Axel tied my wrists and my ankles so tight that I couldn't move. Did it really matter? I was going to die any way.

Walking back into the water, waist-deep, Axel said, "Hey, how about one last kiss, love?"

"If you want to kiss me, you'll have to kiss my cold...dead…lips."

"Feisty much?" Axel asked chuckling.

I glared up at him.

"Oh no," he said with heavy sarcasm. "The silent treatment. You're killing me, Xarla, you're freaking killing me."

And I stayed silent as the water crept up my body until it was just below my chin.

"How 'bout that kiss now, sweetie?"

"I don't think so," I growled, but looking nervously around at the water.

Axel shrugged. "Ok then, it's your funeral…and I mean _your funeral_."

Before I was completely under the water a thought hit me. "W-what about D-Demyx?"

Axel looked at me as if I were crazy. "Come on, we both know the organization would be far beter without him, and you. So that's exactly what I intend to do. Make sure Organization XIV is rid of the likes of you two."

I gulped and took a deep breath of air through my now, probably my last, as my head went under the rough waves. Axel took me deeper into the water, his legs soon forming a tail, though mine half transformed, I got one more faint breath of air before my muscles relaxed and I resumed my human for,.

"How ya likin' this water?" Axel asked stopping in front of me.

I glared at him fighting my bonds.

Axel brought a hand to his ear. "Huh? What?" He began pointing to his ear. "I can't understand you…you'll have to speak up- wait! You can't."

Suddenly, I felt the urge to cry. Just…cry my eyes out. Was this really how I wanted to die? Being taunted until the very end, knowing that you were outsmarted? I didn't want it to end like this, but as darkness swept around me, I knew that I had no choice…


	21. The Only One Who Matters

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I awoke coughing violently. I was shaking so bad that I could barely breathe. I wondered why. Shouldn't I be in my bed? If so, then why is it so hard to breathe? And what's with all the water? My eyes opened, but they saw nothing. Only blurry images my mind couldn't make out. A shadow leaned over me, but I was too tired to strain my eyes anymore. I was tired. Period. I'm going to sleep now. Night…

**XIV**

I awoke again. Last time seemed like a far off dream. I sat up still coughing and shaking, but not as bad as before. A hand went to the small of my back, helping me to sit up.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked me.

"Y-yeah." Boy did I feel faint. And _weak_! So weak!

"You sure? You look really pale."

Ah, man! The salt in my eyes was killing me. I couldn't open them, but the voice struck a familiar chord in my memory.

"I-I'm fine."

He seemed to shrug. Suddenly, I felt cool, refreshing water wash against my eyes. I immediately felt the relief.

"Thanks." I said gratefully as I wiped my face.

For the first time I opened my eyes. They locked with sea green ones.

"You almost died," he whispered.

I blushed at how close we were. Our faces only inches apart.

"Yeah…I know," I whispered back trying to force back the color moving to my cheeks.

"It was Axel."

I nodded. I was breathing heavily. The heat was so intense and my heart was beating so fast. I felt the urge to allow my eyes roll back into unconsciousness, but I held on with what little strength I had.

We were silent as of staring into each other's eyes was all we needed.

"Xarla…" he began, but quickly silenced him with a swift kiss on his cheek. As I went to pull away, his hands cupped around my face not allowing me to move far. He held me so our noses and foreheads were touching.

"I love you Demyx," I whispered.

He grinned. "I love you, too, Xarla. You don't know how long I've waited."

"And you don't know how long _I _waited for true love."

"From what I understand, a pretty long time, eh?" he said laughing.

"You and I both."

And suddenly I kissed him. _Him._ Not his forehead…not his cheek. _His lips_. I kissed _him_. And he was even kissing me back! It wasn't like any of the kisses Axel and I had shared. Nuh uh, no way. No, this one was much sweeter, much gentler.

Demyx lost his balance and we tumbled back into the sand of the beach. My head fell softly to his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Xarla."

"Love you, too, Demyx," I whispered trying to keep my eyes opened to stare into his. But I was tired again. So I closed my eyes, finally having the one, _the _one, the perfect one, the only one who mattered in my arms.

_Fin. Your friends are the most precious. Never take them for granted or, one day, you'll find yourself standing up alone._


End file.
